His Definition of Fun
by khenren
Summary: Haruhi was all alone in Ouran High, frantically searching something when someone suddenly shows out to lend her a helping hand, but in what exactly? studies or in love? not good in summaries but please do read...i know you'll somehow like it...


This would be my first fic in this anime so I hope you'll like it. I think they are OC in this fic but I hope I did not overdo it.

By the way, I own nothing but the plot.

So here enjoy.

--------------------------

**His Definition of Fun**

It was past five already and it is expected that all students by this time had already left school to go to their own houses. The school classrooms are already vacant as well as the usual noisy hallways, lobbies and corridors, even the libraries are now only filled with nothing but air. Each and every room in the Ouran High is empty, thus whole school is engulfed with silence.

Or so I thought…

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!..." a certain girl wearing a boy's uniform shouted as she accidentally thumped a small round table where a big, Arabian design, gold embedded jar threatened to fall. Reaching out her two hands in a swift motion, she was able to snatch it and sighed as soon as she had placed the expensive jar back at the table. Of course she doesn't want to have something to add on to her debt, having broken a jar that costs eight hundred million yen is making her head spin already, what more being in to this bizarre, club and become one of the hosts?

Haruhi Fujioka, the girl who got the ultra rare scholarship, is still in the third floor music room, frantically searching for something. "Saa…where could I have possibly put it, I'm sure this is the placed where I last saw it." She sighed as she released those words. She glances up with a finger on her chin, moving over her thoughts to what happened that day, hoping to recall or have some clue as to where she can find the missing item, or at least to confirm she remembered well.

"Let's see…I came from the library rushing to this room as I carry my things then I open the door and saw the usual greeting well except they have a middle east countries motif. After that I let my self in, with Tamaki sempai telling me to change to my costume but I only give him a threatening look. Then I left my things on this table as Kaoru talk to me about the projects and assignments and then we did the usual hosting time." She then took a pause, closing her eyes picturing what happened next. "Not so soon we have break and I was approached by Honey sempai with Mori sempai to eat his new discovered flavored cake and drink some tea and I joined them. Well, more like Honey sempai done the eating actually, and then Kyouya sempai approached me asking me for some suggestions regarding to some club matter which will be actually declined anyway. Suddenly Hikaru popped and reminded me of the quiz. That made me rush back to this room to check if I have brought it with me and I did……" with her brows meeting at the middle of her forehead and with her eyes closed Haruhi forced her head to think hard _'I need that, all my notes and researches are in there. If I didn't find it now, I can surely not prepare for the quiz tomorrow on that subject, much less pass.' _Of course her being a scholar of that school has its pros and cons.

Pressure, being granted an ultra rare scholarship in this school would also mean high expectations and good performance from her. Then there's this thing, adapting. Ouran High School is not your normal school where normal or, say, a 'commoner', like her studies, so you have to adapt with the school's unusual ways with its unusual students. But the good thing is she and her dad will no longer have problem with her tuition, second, being in a rich, famous and elite school can easily make her land to a university or heck the school itself might even recommend and sponsor her to college and lastly she have fun being around to the people here and knowing them, especially the Ouran High School Host Club.

Well, maybe at least a little.

"Those rich bastards, maybe they have or stolen it again for an auction or something. They sometimes don't know how and when to get off their hands to some important things I own…damn those rich bastards."

"What was that?" Haruhi nearly jumped as she heard the voice. She turned around to see who she expected to see. No mistake, it was none other than Ootori Kyouya a.k.a. the Shadow King.

Haruhi sweat dropped as she looks at him. "Ehh…ano..Nothing." she replied quite fidgeting. She then relaxed when Kyouya moved from the door to the other side of the room, approaching a small table that has a small drawer. Slowly and quietly, he slid the drawer open to check and get some of the papers he got left behind before going home.

Haruhi can hear the rustling of the papers as she absent mindedly stares at Kyouya. Her thoughts are not really about the boy but somewhere far. Kyouya, noticing this look at her and suddenly said "Is there something wrong about what I'm doing?" Haruhi jerked at his sudden question and was seem to be back on earth and continued her search for her missing notebook.

"Saa, Haruhi what are you still doing here? It's already past school hours you should be home by now." Kyouya asked with his usual tone. "I'm just looking for my notebook. I think I have left it here, I really need to find it for we have a quiz tomorrow and it contains most of my notes."

Kyouya stared at the girl in front of him who is desperately and frantically searching for her missing notebook. She started to search to the opposite table facing him, scanning the things placed on top of it and opening its drawers. She then proceeds to the next table at the corner that really has nothing but a vase. She then entered the room where the cupboards can be found (you know the one that was shown in the episode titled Honey's not so sweet days). After a few minutes Haruhi went outside and sighed.

'_So, she'll be studying again huh? S he sure is desperate. I wonder if she even knows how to have some fun. Saa…' _Kyouya had this thought in his mind as she studies the girl right in front of him. Then suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Are you that desperate to find that thing? You seem to care to care too much about your grades Haruhi." Haruhi glance at him with weariness is visible in her eyes. "What if I tell you that I can help by giving you my notes of that subject?" hearing him say that restored Haruhi's energy and made her eyes wide open "Really?" "Yeah" Kyouya replied with his cool composure. "So, I say we better go and get it at my house so that you will be home before dark."Kyouya exclaimed as he motions to leave the room but he was stopped by Haruhi "Eh, to your house?!" Kyouya turns around to face her "Well, where would you expect me to keep it?"

After some minutes Haruhi was led out from the car to the house of the Ootori family. Upon entering the house the maids greet them, waiting for some orders and asking if there's something their master needs seeing that there is a visitor with him. Kyouya talked to some and started to walk Haruhi followed him close seeing how big this house, she didn't want get lost now would she?

When they reached his room, Haruhi's jaw dropped "Is this you room? It's more like your house!" she cried. Kyouya just smirked at her remark and proceeded to go to where he kept his things. "Have a sit there. They'll bring in some snacks. I'll just search for my past notes." Haruhi did what she was told and not soon after she heard a knock at the door which was followed by Kyouya saying 'enter'. The door opened revealing a maid carrying a tray with two glasses and a small pitcher of juice, after her another maid get in carrying a tray containing different kinds of biscuit and other pastries. _'What the…they're rich alright…' _Haurhi thought to her self as she saw them lay it down on the table in front of her. "You can leave now." Kyouya said not from afar "Ah…thanks…" Haruhi muttered as the maids exited the room.

Kyouya went back to where Haruhi was only to find her fidgeting, he let out a small chuckle which made Haruhi jumped a little from her seat. "What's that for?" she asked in a firm voice, trying to hide her nervousness. Kyouya couldn't help but let out another chuckle, "You're so easy to read, why so nervous? I am not going to eat you or anything Fujiyoka ."

Haruhi just stared at him as he stated this and thought _'Why not? You're like the first person that gives me the creeps as I got entangled in your club as well as the person who threats me 'you can't escape, we have a battalion of well trained soldiers' and always reminds me about the debt that I have. Also you're the one that emits a blackish-purplish aura whenever you're scheming something behind that organizer of yours or when you're being waked too early and not in the mood…'_

Haruhi continued to rant things on her mind as to why she should be nervous and careful around Ootori Kyouya. _'…heck he's very unreadable…' _ Haruhi was cut off her thoughts when he heard him speak "I know you're not accustomed to such treatment and surroundings for you've come from a common family, but please do feel comfortable." She let out a curse in a low voice as Kyouya, as always, state her status in the community, which made her nervousness turn to anger.

"I assume, you've already find the notes sempai." Kyouya look up at her as he puts down the glass of juice back on the table and remove his eyeglasses, noting the change in her. Kyouya's lip curve up a little, "Let's not be in a hurry have some of these first. I bet you haven't taste Danish delights yet." Hearing that only raise Haruhi's temper. "You, yourself sempai already said that I should get home before it gets too dark." _'Now this is getting interesting…'_ Kyouya thought as his smile became visible on his lips, "True, but I believe eating these for awhile and spending time with your sempai to have a little chat wouldn't harm. Besides, if ever it gets too dark, I can send you home with an escort."

'_Rich, arrogant bastard!', _Haruhi thought as she finish some of the said food _'Tastes good, but not good enough to change my mood'_ she thought, then standing up she exclaimed, " I don't want to trouble you or your _servants _with that." Kyouya smirked, which only added fuel to Haruhi's anger. _'I don't believe this…' _Haruhi thought as she motions to leave the room. She walked over the center table and pass by Kyouya. She took fifteen steps before reaching the door out of his room but when she reach for the knob, she heard him call her name that made her to an abrupt stop.

"WHAT?!!!" she snapped as she turned around to see him holding some notebooks. "You forgot your purpose for coming here." Haruhi took a step forward to grab the notebooks but Kyouya was swift enough to get it out of her reach which give him a low growl. "Why, that's not the right way to treat a person who's lending you a helping hand." Kyouya stated at a now fuming Haruhi. Few seconds later, Haruhi, more calmed, gently reach out to get the notebooks and bowed as she said thank you to him. She was about to leave when Kyouya grab her wrists and push her against the door.

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise but she matched Kyouya's gaze with an unafraid expression with anger still visible in her eyes. "You are sure a very interesting person Fujioka," he said as he holds her wrists firmly, "you're attitude in facing different circumstances, your beliefs in life and many more…those and your ways as a commoner can strike up anyone's curios-…" Kyouya's sentence was cut by Haruhi's attempt to free her wrists. But to her disappointment she was only pushed harder against the door, with Kyouya moving closer to her. Haruhi stared at Kyouya intensely, she was getting nervous, nervous alright but not afraid as to what he might do to her.

Few minutes passed and they gazed at each other in silence, "Sempai, I want to go home now. I still got studies to do." She blurted out with a sigh, her anger residing as she thought that getting angry all throughout will do nothing good. Kyouya smirked, "Study as usual eh?, pray Haruhi, heed my advice; try to break your routine sometimes and do explore doing other things." Haruhi raised a brow, "Like what?" "Like doing an experiment" He replied "What kind of experiment?" she asked again "Like this one…" Kyouya didn't finish his sentence as he leans forward to Haruhi who didn't notice how close they were now. She was about to inquire about his actions when she suddenly felt his lips press on her own.

Her eyes displayed a reaction of shock. The kiss was simple and Haruhi can say that that felt nothing at all. She was then surprised when Kyouya pulled back and muttered something under his breath. "Wha-?..." Haruhi managed to let out the first three letters of her question out before Kyouya leans back for another kiss. This time he kisses her roughly as he devoured her mouth and demanded for an entrance which was given despite how hard Haruhi tried not to. Haruhi's anger for his questionable action dissolved as she felt his tongue slid in, exploring every corner in her mouth and leaving it with the spicy, hot feeling similar as to what she's feeling at the moment, _very hot_ and somewhat _hungry for more._

'_Did I just think of that?' _Her closing eyes snapped open as soon as these words crossed her mind and at the same time Kyouya pulled back, this time giving much space between them and releasing her wrists. He looked at Haruhi, studying her. She's quite flushed and is panting for air same as him. He let out a smirk, which made her regain her anger to him because of his rough actions awhile ago but more so made her more nervous.

"What the hell was-…" Haruhi sentence was cut short as Kyouya's facial expression softens and as he kisses her again. This time though, his thumb gently touched her cheek as his other hand slid slowly at her nape, pushing her little forward as he leans to her and press his lips on hers.

Haruhi raised her right hand, ready to hit him with the notebooks when she felt the difference of the kiss from the ones before. This one is gentle, _soft_…it's so _sincere_, making her thought that _he loves her_… making her feel that _he loves her_. Slowly her arms begin to fall back making the notebooks fall to the ground and as they did, one accidentally hit the switches of the light, which left the room dark, with only the moonlight as the source of light.

This they didn't notice as they continue to kiss. Haruhi's arms somehow found their way around his neck, pulling him closer. That was then when she realized how soft his lips were, as he softly brushes it on hers. Seconds after, she felt his tongue tugged her lower lip, asking for permission to let him in, and this time Haruhi allowed him without resistance. His tongue entered her mouth softly, slowly dominating her, gently playing with hers unlike before.

"_Is… this… real?" _she thought as she continues to melt under his kiss.

"_So sweet…",_ was what Kyouya can only think at that moment. The sweetness he tastes inside her mouth is definitely not what he's expecting. This sweetness, he's afraid, is urging him to deepen the kiss, which he do not intend to do so he tries to pull away but was stopped by Haruhi's arms. With no more choice, he deepened their kiss, entering her mouth and exploring more of it, _feeling more of it_, _loving more of it…loving her more._

After to what seemed more than a minute, the two parted. Both flushing and grasping for air. Silence was in the room for a minute and was then broken by Kyouya as he switched the lights open. "You should go home now." He said handing her the notebooks, "The driver will drive you home, take care…" he finished. Haruhi was too blank to say anything except "Yeah, I should. Thank you-bye!" and she exited the room.

Kyouya walk over to his window and peek through the curtains. He waited as Haruhi went off before allowing himself to fall on his couch and think,

"_That was careless of me…but that was definitely interesting…"_

He stood up and prepared for bed and as he does, his mind is still thinking on the event awhile ago.

He thought that that was interesting.

Interesting, meant that he liked it.

Liking it meant he felt good.

Feeling good about it meant bad in a way that he would want to do it again.

"Definitely… interesting." was what he muttered before allowing himself to a deep slumber.

Fin.

------------------

You can leave a review, comment, or criticism. They are welcome, but I just want you to know that I'm one lazy person with a crack computer so I can't reply much.

Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
